The present invention pertains to a container holder for a vehicle and particularly one which can be integrated into a vehicle armrest and support multiple containers.
There exists a variety of container holders for use in vehicles, some of which display the capability of providing support for multiple containers U S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,764 and 4,756,572 each disclose armrest mounted container holders having structure which supports two or more containers or cups in the armrest area of a vehicle, typically located between the front seats of an automobile.